


A Kiss

by GeezerWench



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeezerWench/pseuds/GeezerWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He left you, but I stayed. He told you he didn't want you, but I do." A drabble of 477 words. Jasper/Bella With banners and pictures on http://geezerwench.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: Originally wrote this little drabble for the 2013 Smut University assignment "prelude to a kiss." I know. Real original title. So if it seems familiar, that would be why. I changed a couple words or so. Always do.
> 
> Anyhoo ... since I've been busy trying to write a couple stories for the 2014 Tricky Raven Author/Artist Silent Auction, I've been slacking on I Live. I am a jerk. But besides that, the first story for the auction, written for bmitw, is Twin Souls, and it has been posted. In case you didn't notice.
> 
> Working on the second. There's a deadline. Deadlines are hard.
> 
> And by the way, in the 2014 Non-Canon Awards I Live won 3rd Place Bronze in the Royal Fic category, and Peaches won 1st Place Gold in the Favorite One Shot category! Thanks y'all!
> 
> Decided I should date these things. Now that the author note is longer than the actual drabble ...
> 
> 477 words.
> 
> With banners and pictures on http://geezerwench.com/

04/19/2014

 

.

**A Kiss**

 

The calloused fingertips of his left hand lightly brushed over the curve of her cheek, and his deep amber eyes searched her sorrowful, tear-filled brown ones.

"He left you, but I stayed. He told you he didn't want you, but I do." His lips moved closer to hers, and his fingers traced strangely warm trails down the smooth skin of her throat, feeling the steady and strong beat of her heart.

His right hand slid smoothly and firmly down her side, over her waist, and to the small of her back, drawing her into him. He could feel and hear the rapid increase in her heartbeat, the hitch in her breath as his lips crept even closer, the trembling of her soft, warm skin.

He could feel the sorrow in her sigh.

The sorrow of promises spoken and unspoken.

The mourning of promises spoken and broken.

Her imploring eyes asked the questions she couldn't give voice to. What would stop him from doing the same to her? "What about ...?"

"You know she left." His cool lips brushed delicately over her heated skin, stopping at her temple. "She left me. She left both of us. She left with him."

Her lashes fluttered against his cheek, making him draw in a breath filled with her scent. Feeling her body so close to his, her warmth sank into him, and he yearned for her touch; the feel of her hands on him.

"She followed him as she always does. As she has since we first found them." He drew his lips over her brow, feeling the quick, light puffs of her breath on his throat as he moved down her left temple, over her cheek and pausing at the corner of her mouth.

At last, her hands rose to his sides and pressed tentatively against him. They flowed upward and out, coasting across his back. Would she pull him closer? Would her body mold to his and his to hers as he had been longing for?

"Jasper ... I ..."

Just that bit of movement from her mouth so close to his sent a thrill of anticipation through him. She had only to move the barest amount and their lips would meet. Would she finally turn her lips to his? Turn to him?

Her hands settled on his back. "And he led her away." Her lips barely moved, yet she knew he would hear her. "You've tried to tell me for months."

Her lips were so close he could feel the hum of electricity between them, growing stronger as the realization of Edward's lies cut more deeply into her.

"Yes," he whispered. Wishing, longing, pleading with her to move just another hair's breadth.

Her breaths came faster as she pulled his form into hers. Her eyes looked up to his. "But you won't leave."

Then her lips touched his.

 

..

 


End file.
